


Provoked

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Implied Relationship, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Mikey's all talk, and Raph finally gets fed up of his teasing.





	Provoked

"Betcha you can't take me."

Raph glances up, dropping the now empty Kraang-bot to the ground, and stares at his brother in disbelief. Mikey smirks back at him, not moving, his expression not changing, and Raph retorts, "Are you serious right now? We're on a mission, man."

The robot clatters to the floor as he says this, the sound echoing through the cavernous warehouse, though neither he or Mikey turn away. The place is empty. They'd cleaned it out. There was no one else here. Mikey smirks, and waggles his brows, "You chicken? Scared I'll prove you wrong?"

That was irritating.

"Can it, bonehead," he snaps. "You've been going on about this all night and it's driving me nuts." He glowers, and even still Mikey is undeterred. That cheeky little shit was still grinning at him-- and now he's licking his lips. Raph doesn't back down, though. "Keep your dick in your shell 'til we get home, got it? We still got another base to clear out before we're done and I am not gonna be the one to get lectured over this."

He turns, expecting the conversation to be over, but Mikey hasn't given up. Raph goes dead-still as his tail is pinched, and seconds later Mikey's beak is nuzzled up to his ear, the younger turtle not even pausing before he speaks. "Mmm, you're so big and strong, Raphie." There's a pause. Raph's chest squeezes, and then Mikey continues, "So big and strong... but you can't take it."

It's all white noise. That's what Raph has to tell himself. Just take a step. Deep breaths. Ignore him. Don't encourage him. Deep breaths. Calm down.

"Can't take it." Mikey repeats in a smooth sensual tone, "Can't take my big, fat di--"

He wheels around. His hands find Mikey's shell, and with a sharp clack of shell against metal they're against the cold, steel wall. Raphael is shaking, his hands clamped around Mikey's shoulders in a death grip. His cheeks are burning. His nose is wrinkled as he scowls.

Mikey's still grinning. 

Raph waits for a few seconds to see if Mikey would give up. One-- Mikey still grinning. Two-- Mikey's hands roaming, groping his shell. Three--

Fuck it.

Grumbling, Raphael shoves him to the ground and follows him down, pinning him so that's he's sitting with his back to the wall. The grin still hasn't faded from his brother's face, but Raph can see a hint of shock on it. Good. He'd ride that out. 

Mikey is aroused. It's clear as day: the bulge in his shell looks painful, and the moment Raphael drags his fingers over it Mikey's erect dick slips right out. Then without warning he clamps his hand over Mikey's beak, earning a muffled gasp from the younger turtle. Raphael pays no attention to that, though. He was sick of this. He wanted to get it over with, and Mikey needed to know he meant business. 

He can see the surprise in his eyes now, and Raph has the sneaking suspicion that grin is gone. He doesn't wait to find out, instead leaning over and swallowing the tip of Mikey's cock in his mouth. It tastes salty, mixed with a distinctively sweet musk that could only belong to his brother, and Raph immediately works over the head with his tongue. 

Feeling Mikey shake and squirm in his grip, he takes it further: swallowing more of his brother's cock. There's a strained whine from above him, a squeal of lust mixed with regret, and Raph would grin if he didn't have a dick in his mouth. Instead he pushes down farther and farther, pulling up every so often to add some stimulation, batting his tongue against the length for good measure. He breaks into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, dragging his tongue along the length and swiping it around the sides, all the while listening to Mikey whine in need. Before long his beak bumps against plastron and Mikey's cock is tickling the back of his throat. He gags, his throat constricts, but he steels himself. He couldn't give up now.   
  
Five painful seconds pass. Raph is almost at his limit when Mikey's cock spasms once. His brother howls in need, bucks his hips, and then his cock spasms a second time. Warm seed shoots down his throat, coating the back, and Mikey cries out his name as he rides the orgasm into bliss.

Then there's nothing but exhausted breathing until Raph pulls himself off. Mikey's dick slides free of his lips and flops back against his plastron, leaving a mixture of cum and saliva trailing between it and his mouth. Raph ignores it, and instead stares right into Mikey's face, releasing his grip on his brother's beak as he waits for their eyes to meet. There's silence for a long moment when they do, brilliant green boring holes into baby blue, and no movement until Raph rises to his feet and starts walking away. It's a few seconds before he hears Mikey lagging along behind him, noticeably quieter than before. Raphael smirks. 

He'd have to  _ **ride** _ him next time.


End file.
